Awakened Memories
by LadyNobleSong
Summary: Why does Effie care so much about Mahogany? Haymitch sure knows. Hayffie. Rated M for suggetiveness. Written for the prompt "Guilty Pleasure" of the tumblr Hayffie Challenge.


Awakened Memories

« That is Mahogany! » Effie hissed at Katniss, her eyes reduced to two slits darkening with her anger. Katniss stared at the Escort quizzically, wondering the reason behind this sudden outburst. It was merely a piece of furniture, why would Effie even care? Slowly, she removed the blade from the dark wood, while Effie resumed to polishing her long nails. Yet Peeta didn't miss the smirk that quickly illuminated her face. He turned his head to Haymitch, whose fingers were still inches away from the cut made by Katniss' blade. The Mentor's gaze was directed toward the table, but Peeta couldn't help but notice that he was attempting to cover a large grin. Despite the initial shock of acknowledging another expression on Haymitch's face than condescendence, the young man quickly came to wonder what was actually going on between the Mentor and the Escort. Every time Peeta had seen them together, they acted as if the mere presence of the other made the very air of the room insufferable. They were exact opposites, Haymitch always so wasted and disabused; opposed to the bright, colorful and naïve Effie Trinket. She represented everything he would be expected to despise, yet Peeta felt like something was off with their relationship. Could it all be an act to cover whatever actually linked the two of them?

However, too soon to his liking, Peeta was taken away from Katniss and the pair of adults in order to get ready for his training. He felt his stomach tie in a knot with fear, and forgot everything about his former interrogations. Katniss soon left the room as well, leaving Effie and Haymitch alone. For an instant, everything stood still, in absolute silent. But then Haymitch asked loudly: "So, why being so protective of that Mahogany table, Trinket?" Effie felt the blush in her cheeks, hoping it would be covered by her thick white powder. She got up and walked to Haymitch, who was still sitting at the said table. She stopped right behind his back, putting both hands on his shoulders. "You know the reason very well." She said, her nails slightly digging into his shoulder despite the thick fabric of his shirt. Haymitch snickered before answering "Brings back good memories, then, I assume?" He raised his head to wink at her. "Will you just shut up, _Abernathy?" _She seductively muttered, putting as much disdain on his last name as she possibly could. "You know it does." She whispered, her hands dropping slightly toward his chest. The Mentor could feel his arousal growing at Effie's seductiveness, and attempted to snap something to humiliate her a little, so he could see her blush again, and above all win back the control of the situation. "So, Trinket," he said, while she looked down at him, his head still arched back so their eyes would meet. "What about that guilty pleasu-"

He was suddenly cut by her lips roughly pressed on his, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. He instantly responded, running the tip of his tongue on her soft, sweet lips. He deepened the kiss, begging for entrance by nibbling at her bottom lip. She smiled into the kiss, allowing their tongues to meet, desperate for each other. She couldn't help but moan a little, and slid one hand into his shirt, slowly stroking his skin with her long fingernails. She could feel shiver run down her spine, as she craved for more contact between them, his skin burning her fingers. Her head was spinning and her other hand reached for his cheek, enjoying the feel of his stubble against her silky skin. They finally broke the kiss, the need for air overwhelming both of them, but their faces stayed inches from one another. Effie dropped a quick kiss on the tip of Haymitch's nose. He hated to admit it, but he loved it when she showed so much tenderness toward him; it helped him feel like a human being again. Before she could leave, he grabbed her waist with one hand and roughly brought her in front of him. Effie tripped, losing her balance due to her high heels, collapsing on Haymitch's lap.

For a moment, they both stood still, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other. Effie's breath was ragged, and Haymitch could see a golden lock on her forehead, poking from under her lilac wig. He reached out a hand and softly took her chin between his fingers, forcing their eyes to meet, the bright blue ones boring into the deep grey ones. He leaned toward her hear, his hot breath tickling her earlobe, sending shivers all over her skin. "What do you say we try to improve those memories then, Princess?" He whispered into her ear. "No time like the present." She replied, somewhat breathlessly. A second later she felt herself propped against the table, Haymitch closely pressed against her, leaning on her with all his weight to force her to sit. "_Haymitch_!" She said in a strangled moan, as he tickled her waist. "Manners! You're going to make me knock down the whole breakfast table!" "And I couldn't care less, sweetheart." He answered, attacking her neck with hungry kisses, his tongue suddenly poking out, licking a long trail on her neck. Effie couldn't suppress a moan and her eyes shut close as she ran his hand into the man's hair, lightly scratching his scalp before she could stop herself. "They could… hear us." She managed to breathe out, between two gasps of pleasure. They had to stop now, or it would be too late. Haymitch silenced her with a deep kiss, leaving her lips swollen. He ripped her wig off, revealing tangled honey blond curls in which he buried his urgent hands, stroking the locks between his fingers. "We're both going to hell anyway, princess." He said, before attacking her neck again, his finger fumbling at her blouse. Effie surrendered.

_Mahogany definitely was her guilty pleasure. _


End file.
